Wedding Bells For Speedy and Polly
by Phoenix710
Summary: Speedy Cerviche makes his proposal to his love, Polly, and she accepts. Francine tells Princess Vi, and, as a symbol of her gratitude to our heroes, Vi decides to throw Speedy and Polly a royal wedding. However, Cheese acts up again. Can they stop him?
1. Speedy's Proposal

**Wedding Bells for Speedy and Polly**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** It's been a year since The Big Cheese was exiled, after trying to claim power over Little Tokyo by smashing a huge comet into the city. Now that peace has been restored, The Pizza Cats, and the rest of Little Tokyo, are busy getting on with their new lives. Good Bird is now married to Carla, and Guido is engaged to Lucille. Speedy decides that it's time to let Polly know how he feels about her (If only they'd done this in the last episode…) Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Samurai Pizza Cats series itself, or any of the related characters or locations mentioned within this story. Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered TM of Saban.**

**Rated: K+**

**Chapter One: Speedy's Proposal**

It had been a year since Little Tokyo was almost destroyed by the comet, and everything was now back to normal...well, as normal as it can be in Little Tokyo. Good Bird had married Carla, the lovely red-haired crow that he'd been separated from when The Big Cheese forced him to become Bad Bird, but that was all in the past now. He had made amends for his actions, and been officially pardoned by Princess Vi, since he'd aided Speedy in destroying the monster comet that Cheese had tried to smash into the city, in a last-ditch effort to force the citizens of Little Tokyo to elect him as their Emperor. Thanks to Speedy and Good Bird, however, Cheese, Jerry Atrick, and all the Ninja Crows, were now inmates on Prisoners' Island, and the Pizza Cats had been declared as heroes by Vi herself. It had been a rather busy night, since it was the first night of Little Tokyo's annual Summer Festival, and the whole city was out to celebrate, and they would be all week, since the festival was a week-long celebration to commemorate the Pizza Cats' heroic actions which had saved the city from total annihilation. Inside the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, the Cats and Good Bird were just closing up for the night. They were, to say the least, exhausted. Speedy, Guido, and Good Bird had run so many deliveries, their legs, or, in Good Bird's case, wings, were aching. Polly was sweating heavily, having cooked at least two hundred pizzas, one hundred pasta dishes, and dished up about fifty-six salads. Even Francine, as perky as she was, was ready to call it a night. It had gotten so busy, they had even had Lucille come in to help. She had done quite well, and hadn't even blown her top once. Francine had given her an easy task, so as not to overwhelm her. She'd had her pull food out of the freezer in back, and hand it to Polly for preparation. After seeing how well she'd done, Francine had offered her a job, and Lucille had been happy to accept. Francine decided to keep Lucille as Polly's kitchen assistant, since she'd done so well at it tonight. Lucille was currently sweeping up the kitchen, and putting food back into the freezer, so it'd be ready for use tomorrow.  
Francine, who had just finished counting the money they'd made today, wiped sweat off of her forehead, then said, "Whew...let's see, we sure did a bang-up job today. We made more money today than we have in the past few weeks, almost nine hundred yen, and you all did great. We didn't get any upset customers, and everything went perfectly. Nice job everyone. Let's just get this place cleaned up, and we can all head off for bed."  
Speedy finished mopping the floor, put the mop and bucket back in the closet, and looked over at Polly, who had just finished wiping down the tables, and was now sitting in the living room, having a cold bottle of spring water from the vending machine. He walked in and sat down next to her. Clearing his throat, Speedy said, "Polly, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now."  
Polly turned to look at him, and asked, "What is it, Speedy?"  
Speedy got up, got himself a bottle of water, took a sip, then said, "I want you to know that you are the bravest, sweetest, most beautiful girl I've ever met, and that I'm tired of being on the outside looking in." Kneeling down in front of her, Speedy asked, "Polly Esther, will you marry me?" He then pulled out a small blue velvet box, and handed it to her. She removed the little red bow, and opened the box. Inside was an absolutely beautiful ring with a gold band and a white diamond.  
Polly's eyes went wide with joy, and she wiped the happy tears from them. "Oh...Speedy, yes! I love you so much!", she cried, throwing her arms around him. Speedy hugged her back, then said, "I love you too, Polly. Soon, you'll be Mrs. Polly Esther Cerviche." Polly smiled, and kissed Speedy lightly on the cheek, and replied, "I've wanted to be with you for so long, Speedy, but while Cheese was still running around, we could never find time. Now that he's gone, though, you and I can finally be together." The others heard the two lovebirds talking, and came in to witness Speedy's proposal. Guido smiled, and said, "Way to go, Speedy!"  
Francine wiped tears of happiness from her eyes, and said, "I love going to weddings...I'm so happy for you two!"

Lucille started to look like she was going to tear up, and Guido said, "Uh…oh…I think I'd better take her outside, so that she doesn't bring the place down." He quickly took Lucille outside, and his decision was soon proven to be a wise one, as the sounds of missiles exploding were heard shortly thereafter. Five minutes later, they came back in, and Lucille said, "I'm sorry, everyone…I just get so happy when someone mentions a wedding, I can't help it. Congratulations, Speedy…and you too, Polly."  
Good Bird, who had just put the money from the arcade machines they'd had installed, to provide entertainment for the younger customers, into the safe out in back, said, "Alright! I think this calls for a celebration!" Carla said, "Oh Polly, you're such a lucky girl! I'm sure you and Speedy will get along just like Birdie and I." The Pizza Cats, and everyone else headed up to their rooms for the night. Tomorrow, they would call Princess Vi and inform her of the happy news. Little did they know, that The Big Cheese was about to make another attempt to seize power.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats call Princess Vi up and inform her of Speedy and Polly's plans to get married, and Vi immediately begins preparations to throw the two heroic felines a royal wedding. Meanwhile, Cheese and Jerry Atrick have another evil scheme up their sleeves to seize power. Just what is Cheese up to this time, and what preparations does Princess Vi order to be made for Speedy and Polly's wedding? We'll find out next time.**


	2. Vi's Wedding Plans

**Wedding Bells For Speedy and Polly**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, Francine calls up Princess Vi to let her know of Speedy and Polly's plans to get married, and Vi orders all the stops to be pulled out to give the two heroic felines the best wedding possible. She orders the royal ballroom at the palace to be set up for the reception, the entire city to be fully decorated, and she even calls ahead to Paradise Island, her tropical vacation spot, and orders a room to be set up for Speedy and Polly at the island's finest hotel, and she even agrees to pay for it all. Meanwhile, The Big Cheese puts his new plan into action. Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all related characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Chapter Two: Vi's Wedding Preparations, and Cheese's New Plan**

The next morning, the Pizza Cats woke up bright and early, and, after they all finished showering, having breakfast, and brushing their teeth, they got the restaurant ready for business. Francine, meanwhile, picked up the phone and dialed the Royal Palace. Al Dente answered, and said, "Francine, it's unusual for you to call the palace. Is something going on that I should know about?" Francine said, "I should think so. Speedy proposed to Polly last night, and she accepted. I thought Princess Vi would like to know." Al Dente said, "That's wonderful news, Francine! I'll go let her know right away…" Vi's voice was heard in the background, saying, "Let me know what, Al?" Al Dente said, "I was just on the phone with Francine, Princess. She said that Polly accepted Speedy's marriage proposal last night, and…" Vi said, "How wonderful! We simply MUST have the best wedding possible for them. She then started calling various servants, and giving them their marching orders. She said, "I want the chapel prepared as soon as possible, the finest chefs from across the city brought in, I want the best wardrobe people in the palace to get in touch with both Speedy and Polly to design wedding attire for them, and I want a feast in their honor scheduled for tomorrow night. I want the Royal Ballroom prepared for their reception as well." She then phoned Paradise Island, her royal vacation spot. "Yes, this is Princess Vi, in Little Tokyo. Speedy Cerviche, and Polly Esther, two of our fair city's great heroes, the Samurai Pizza Cats, are getting married soon, and I want the finest room, aside from my personal Royal Suite, prepared in advance for them, and I'll take care of paying for any expenses they rack up." She hung up the phone, then said, "This wedding and reception better not have any mishaps, because **ANYONE THAT DOES MESS UP IS GOING TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** With that, the servants all began moving about, intent on decking out Little Tokyo in its finest. Back at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, they were now in full swing of the morning shift, and business, of course, was booming. People were congratulating Speedy and Polly left and right on their engagement and upcoming wedding, and the men were saying how lucky Speedy was to have a girl like Polly, and Polly was getting the same compliments about Speedy. They were taking it quite well, and Francine was quite happy too. She hadn't even gotten angry with Guido once, although, she knew that it probably wouldn't last. Guido had a habit of being a real goof-off, and sometimes needed a good smack upside the head to let him know that Francine didn't tolerate any slacking. She headed out back to check on things, and saw Guido leaning on a broom, making jokes to Lucille. She said, in a low, dangerous voice, "Guido…get…over…here…NOW!" He gulped, knowing what was about to happen. Once he'd gotten close enough, she whacked him with a frying pan, and said, "Now, stop messing around and get back to work! It's getting busy, Guido, and Speedy and Good Bird can't do all the deliveries by themselves. I'll go easy on you, since it's only the first time today, and I'm in a good mood. Just don't push it." Guido quickly apologized, took an aspirin for his now throbbing head, and he and Lucille both went back to their jobs. Francine walked out front, and saw one of Vi's people inside, talking to Speedy and Polly. She listened in for a second, and heard that it was for the purpose of preparing their wedding attire. She smiled, then picked up the phone when it rang. She jotted down the order, then said, "Good Bird…I need you to run this order over to Al Dente at the Palace. One Large Pepperoni, Meatball, and Sausage pizza, a Caesar salad, and a Coke. Make sure it gets there hot!" Good Bird nodded, and said, "Don't worry, Fran. I'll have it there in five minutes." He took the insulated delivery pack, walked outside, and took off. True to his word, he was back five minutes later, and handed Francine the money, along with a generous tip. Francine said, "That's Al Dente for ya, he's always generous, whether it's tips, or advice." Good Bird went back to waiting tables with Speedy and Guido, and it seemed to be business as usual, but they had no idea that Cheese was planning another lamebrained scheme.

**Meanwhile…on the outskirts of the city…**

The Big Cheese, Jerry Atrick, and their Ninja Crows had snuck back into the city, and were now hiding in a cave. Cheese, still itching for revenge against the Pizza Cats for causing him to be exiled, said, "Jerry, I've been thinking..."  
Jerry Atrick said, "Oooh...did it hurt?", but soon realized that he should've kept his beak shut.  
Cheese screamed, **"HEY!!! ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT!!!"** He went red in the face, and exploded, sending himself flying into one wall of the cave, and Jerry into the other.  
Jerry dusted himself off, after pulling himself out of the wall of the cave, and said, "Ugh...me and my big mouth!"  
Cheese went back to his plotting. He continued with, "As I was saying, we need to build the ultimate robot, one that can finally destroy those pesky Pizza Cats. This time, those pesky Garfield impersonators won't have a chance."  
Jerry said, "If it's a super robot you're looking for, Cheesy, I have just the one...The X-1000. It has armor that can withstand all but the most punishing attacks, and it has a whole slew of defensive systems. It's the ultimate weapon." He walked with Cheese out back, to where at least five hundred Ninja Crows were working on a HUGE two-legged robot. The machine was fifty feet tall, was painted red and yellow, with silver and blue highlights, and featured spikes on the shoulder armor, a tri-tubed missile pod on each wrist, along with a net launcher in the right hand, since Cheese could see some Ninja Crows loading it into the right arm. The huge 'mech also had four 40mm machine guns in the head, a large shield with a built-in laser cannon on the left arm, and a pair of giant swords attached to the back, which also had a jetpack on it.  
Cheese admired the giant robot, and said, "Great. With this, I can finally take over this city, and finally have enough money to afford retail prices again and pay off all my credit cards."  
Jerry muttered under his breath, "Not to mention finally seeing a dentist about your breath…and I'll be able to get decent insurance. With you around, I'll need it..."  
Cheese heard him, and bellowed, **"WHAT WAS THAT?!!!"** He went red in the face again, the Ninja Crows all ran for cover, and Cheese went off seconds later, causing Jerry Atrick to get his second mouthful of dirt today.  
Jerry groaned, "Note to self...don't make jokes about Cheese unless I'm out of his range of hearing...ugh…" He fell over seconds later. When he finally came to, he went back to supervising the final construction of the X-1000, and reminded himself not to make bad jokes about Cheese when he was in the area.

**Next Chapter: Cheese sends a trio of Ninja Crows out to do some spying, and they're unfortunate enough to run across Speedy and Polly, who are out shopping for the Restaurant. The Ninja Crows get their tailfeathers kicked, but as they're running away, one of them spots a banner advertising Speedy and Polly's upcoming wedding. They head back and inform The Big Cheese, and he makes plans to exterminate the Cats. Meanwhile, Vi's servants are making preparations for the wedding and reception, and Speedy and Polly are informed by Al Dente that Princess Vi has decided to allow them to take their honeymoon on Paradise Island, all expenses paid. While the Pizza Cats and the rest of Little Tokyo get ready for the wedding, Cheese makes his plans to get rid of our heroes. What will happen? Find out next time!**


	3. The Birdbrains Return!

****

****

**Wedding Bells for Speedy and Polly**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, Speedy and Polly are informed over the phone by Al Dente of Princess Vi's plans to give them a royal wedding ceremony, and the two of them are overjoyed. They head out to pick up some supplies for the restaurant, and, on the way home, are confronted by three Ninja Crows, out spying for Big Cheese. They engage in a short battle, which sends the Ninja Crows running home in defeat, as always, but one of them spots the banner advertising Speedy and Polly's wedding, and informs Cheese about it when he returns to their cave. Cheese decides to attack during the wedding, to try and catch them off guard. Meanwhile, Vi and Al Dente are supervising the finishing touches on the preparation of the feast to honor the Pizza Cats. What will happen? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters or locations associated with it. Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered TM of Saban.**

**Chapter Three: The Birdbrains Return**

The lunch rush had just died down at the Pizza Cats' Restaurant, and they were taking advantage of the one-hour break to clean up, and rest their tired feet. The phone rang, and Speedy cringed, hoping it wasn't another order. He was already tired after dashing all over the city, and he could see that Polly was exhausted as well. He rubbed her shoulders gently, causing her to lean against him. Her blue eyes gleamed like the ocean, and he loved the way she smiled. She had a hot temper, but she was also stunningly beautiful, and a superb fighter. Most of all, she loved him, and he loved her, and always would. Francine picked up the phone, and said, "Speedy…It's Al Dente. He says he wants to talk to you." Speedy and Polly both walked over to the phone, and Francine handed it to him. Speedy said, "What's up, Al?" Al Dente smiled on the small video monitor built into the phone, and said, "I just thought I'd call to let you know that Princess Vi is going to be throwing a royal wedding for you two at the Palace's Chapel, and she's arranged for the reception to be held in the Royal Ballroom. She's even arranged a feast in your honor tonight, and all your friends are invited. Best of all, she's arranged for your honeymoon on Paradise Island…" Polly gasped, then said, "P-Paradise Island?!! Y-You mean the Princess's Royal vacation spot? That's…wonderful…except that we'd never be able to afford it…" She looked down at the floor, and Speedy pulled her close, hugging her. Al Dente said, "Don't worry about the cost. Princess Vi said she'd take care of paying for any, and I do mean ANY, expenses that you rack up. She's ordered that you two are to be treated like royalty while there, and if anyone messes up, or upsets you, let her know, and she'll give them a one way trip to Prisoners' Island." Speedy said, "Wow…this is great! The perfect wedding, the perfect reception and honeymoon, and a feast in our honor! Best of all, I'll be sharing it with the most beautiful cat on earth." Polly hugged him, being careful not to squeeze too hard. Speedy hung up the phone, then Lucille came out of the kitchen. She said, "Francine, we're starting to run low on some supplies. I think a grocery run is in order." Francine jotted down the needed supplies, then said, "Okay…who's up for the grocery run?" Speedy said, "That would be me, Francine. I'll be back shortly." He took the list, then started for the door, but Polly was quick to join him. She said, "I'm going out with Speedy, Francine. We'll be back in…twenty minutes." Francine and Lucille waved good-bye to their friends, then went back to their business.

Meanwhile, three of Cheese's Ninja Crows, the stupid, cowardly soldiers he used in his schemes, were flying above the city, trying to see if they could spot what the Pizza Cats were up to. One of them suddenly said to the other two, "Hey, there's two of them now. They're goin' into that grocery store, probably to buy stuff for their Pizza Place. Let's hide, then we'll nail 'em when they come out." The other two nodded, then flew down. One hid in a bush, the second one hid in a tree, and the third one perched himself on the stores roof. Inside the store, Polly was checking items off the list, as Speedy put them into the cart. Polly said, "Let's see…twenty sticks of pepperoni, check…fifty packs of soda and water, check…pizza sauce…check. Great! All we need now is some more salad dressing and croutons." Within five minutes, Speedy had bolted from the meat department, down to the aisle where the salad supplies were kept, and Polly said, "Your speed never ceases to amaze me, Speedy!" Speedy smiled, and said, "Your beauty never ceases to amaze me, either, same with your strength, and your bravery." They smiled at each other, then headed up to the registers. Speedy paid for the groceries, and they'd just walked outside, when Speedy heard a slight rustle in one of the trees. There was no breeze, so he said, "Polly, get ready…I think someone's tryin' to get the drop on us. I think I'll get the DROP on him, instead!" He threw one of his shuriken throwing stars, and it cut one of the tree's branches, and out fell a Ninja Crow, who was quickly hit by the falling branch. Polly unsheathed her claws, and Speedy pulled out one of his swords. Speedy said, "Okay, birdbrains…I know you're out there! Come out now, before Polly and I hunt you down and use your feathers as pillow stuffings!" One Ninja Crow hopped off the roof of the grocery store, and another one jumped out from behind a bush. The one that Speedy had knocked out of the tree got back up, but Polly bashed him in the head with her fist, dropping him again. The first Ninja Crow began going at it, sword-to-sword, with Speedy, while the other one was engaged in similar combat with Polly. Speedy quickly ended his fight, with a powerful crescent slash, which sliced clean through the blade of the Ninja Crow's sword. Polly slashed her claws across the other Ninja Crow's face, then hit him in the rear with one of her heart bombs. He screamed in pain, then the three of them ran off in defeat. Speedy yelled out, **"HEY, BIRDBRAINS! WHEN YOU GET BACK TO CHEESE, TELL HIM HE BETTER NOT SHOW HIS FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN! WE'RE TIRED OF SMELLING HIS BREATH!!!" **As the Ninja Crows flew away, one of them saw the banner that advertised Speedy and Polly's upcoming wedding. When they returned to their hideout, they were about to go in, when they heard Cheese screaming again. **"ARE YOU SAYING IT'S MY FAULT THAT WE GOT EXILED IN THE FIRST PLACE?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MESSED UP AND LET THOSE PESKY FELINES FIND OUT ABOUT MY STEALING MONEY FROM THE ROYAL VAULT!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** There was a flash of light, followed by an explosion, then Jerry Atrick went flying out of the cave. Two of the Ninja Crows helped him up, then they all went inside. Cheese had calmed down by now, and he said, "What happened to you three? You look like you got run over by a truck." The head Ninja Crow said, "We ran into two of the Pizza Cats, boss. Speedy, and that hotheaded alleycat, Polly. They tore us up good when we tried to ambush them, but we did find out something useful." Cheese said, "What would that be?" Jerry said, "I hope it's a cure for your breath…uh-oh…" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T BRUSH OFTEN ENOUGH?! WHAT ARE YOU, MY MOTHER?!!! AAAGGGHHH!!!" **He went off again, and Jerry got his second flight lesson of the day. After Cheese finished pulling himself together again, the Ninja Crow said, "Speedy and Polly are getting married, and Princess Vi's throwing a city-wide celebration for them." Cheese said, "Hmmm…that gives me an idea…Jerry, speed up work on the X-1000. I'm going to give those annoying hairballs a taste of their own medicine." Cheese started to plan his attack against Speedy and Polly. Speedy and Polly had arrived back at the restaurant by now, and Guido and Lucille had given them a hand with putting away the groceries. They opened up for the late-day rush, and Good Bird put up a sign that read: **"CLOSING EARLY TODAY…NORMAL BUSINESS HOURS WILL RESUME AFTER SPEEDY AND POLLY'S WEDDING. TODAY'S CLOSING TIME-4:00pm"** The Cats and everyone else were overjoyed, and they could think of only one thing…how much fun they'd be having tonight.

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats and their friends arrive at the Palace for the pre-wedding feast, and Speedy and Polly are fitted for their wedding attire. Meanwhile, Cheese makes the final adjustments to his plan. What is he up to now? Find out next time!**


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Wedding Bells for Speedy and Polly**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, the Pizza Cats and their friends head to the Imperial Palace for the dinner celebration that Princess Vi is throwing in their honor. Vi is determined to give Speedy and Polly the best time of their lives, and, as such, she orders some of the finest rooms in the palace set up for them, as well as for their friends. Once the Cats finish dinner, Speedy and Polly head out to the Palace's garden to talk, until one of Vi's wardrobe people comes out to get their measurements, and to see what colors they want for their wedding attire. In the meantime, Good Bird catches four Ninja Crows spying on the party, and he quietly takes them out, then he informs the others. Let's join the festivities, as Speedy and Polly get ready to leave their single lives behind.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the associated characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters and locations, are properties of Saban.**

**Chapter Four: Calm Before the Storm**

At 4:30pm, Good Bird put up the sign in the window of the Pizza Cats' Restaurant which read **"CLOSED"**, then he and Carla headed up to their room to change. Good Bird donned a snazzy green and blue evening coat, while Carla put on a lovely red evening gown. Francine donned her favorite evening dress, which was a deep green, with white trim on the edges. Lucille put on a light blue dress, with silver trim on the edges of the skirt and neckline, then took a rose that Guido had given her earlier, and put it into her hair. Polly, even though she wasn't really much for dresses, knew she had to dress her best tonight, and, since it meant being with Speedy, it was more than worth it. After all, she'd loved him since they were both only kittens, and she clearly remembered, very fondly, the day she'd met him.

**Flashback…**

Three tough male cats were teasing her, shoving her around, until one of them tore her clothes, and knocked her into the mud. One of them, obviously the leader, was about to start cutting her hair off with a pair of scissors, when another voice rang out across the schoolyard. **"LEAVE** **HER ALONE!!!"**, her rescuer, and soon-to-be best friend, and future husband, called out. Polly turned, and saw another male cat, around her age, readying himself to take the bullies on. The leader rushed him, but Speedy sidestepped, and dropped him with a powerful axe kick. The second assailant, the one that had torn Polly's dress, went after him with a tree branch, but Speedy simply caught his wrists, and tossed him over his shoulder. Scared beyond all belief, the other attacker ran off, and Speedy helped Polly up. She said, while still sobbing quietly, "Thank you so much, whoever you are!" Speedy brushed her off as best he could, and said, "I'm Speedy Cerviche, Samurai-in-training. Who are you?" Polly looked herself over, noticing the mud that matted her fur, and her torn clothes. She said, "I'm Polly. Polly Esther. Thanks for saving me, Speedy." Speedy said, "Why don't I take you to my place, since the school day's over. You can clean up, and I'll have my mom fix your dress, then you can call home and tell them what happened, and I'll walk you home." Polly smiled, and the two new friends headed off to Speedy's house. The next day, Speedy met her outside the school, after the day was over, and handed her a small box, with a bow on it. She said, "What's this?" Smiling, Speedy replied, "Open it, Polly." She undid the bow, and popped open the box. Inside, there was a beautifully made flute, colored pink, with gold highlights. Polly gasped, then hugged Speedy tightly. He said, "How about I talk to your folks about starting you into Samurai training? That way, you'll never have to worry about bullies again." She accepted, and so did her parents, and, with that, Polly's training began that summer. Over the years, under the training of Speedy, and later, along with a new friend, Guido Anchovy, the three of them soon became the three most skilled Samurai in the land. Polly had vowed to herself that day, that she would never love anyone other than Speedy, and he vowed the same to himself.

**End Flashback**

Polly donned her dress, a lovely pink number, with red trim on the neckline, and white on the hem of the skirt. She took a white rose from the vase in her room, and put it on the front of her dress. Guido donned a dark blue tuxedo, and Speedy donned a white one, with blue lapels at the neck. Finally, the group headed outside, where Princess Vi had arranged for a limo to pick them up and drive them to the Palace. The driver was none other than Al Dente himself. Speedy smiled, and said, "Al, thanks for doing all this for us, you and the Princess both. You don't know how much it means to Polly and I." Al Dente smiled, then replied, "Speedy, you Pizza Cats are the honest-to-God heroes of this city, and, as such, you deserve only the best. I could tell for a long time that you and Polly had feelings for each other, and I want to congratulate you both." Polly said, "Thanks, Al."

Thirty minutes later, the limo pulled into the Palace's garage, and everyone headed for the elevator. Once they'd reached the main floor, Al went ahead of them and announced to the guard on duty outside the dining hall, "I'm escorting the Pizza Cats, and their friends, Francine Manx, Good Bird, Carla Crow, and Lucille Omitsu, as invited by Princess Vi herself. Step aside, please." The guard moved out of the way, and Al opened the doors. Once they'd all stepped inside, their jaws dropped. Vi had literally spared NO expense. Decorations were everywhere, soft, romantic music was playing, and there were tables all over the center of the room, covered in plates of anything you could think of. Roast beef, lamb, chicken, various pasta dishes, salads, pizza (of course), fish, bottles of spring water, soda, and Vi had even commissioned her Royal Musicians to provide the music. Speedy and Polly walked up to Princess Vi, bowed, then Speedy said, "Princess, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Polly means more than anything to me, and I just want you to know that I am eternally grateful to you, for all you've done for us tonight." Princess Vi replied, "Think nothing of it. You risked your lives to stop that huge comet, so you deserve only the best. Now, go ahead and have fun. I'll send one of my Wardrobe people along later to take your measurements, and see what you'd like for your wedding attire." Speedy and Polly bowed to her again, then headed to the banquet tables. Speedy took a couple of chicken drumsticks, some rice, and a bowl of salad, and Polly got herself a generous helping of roast beef, noodles, and a salad, the first two of which she poured gravy on. They took a bottle of soda for each of them, then headed for their spots at the table, which had been marked out by cards with each of their names on them. As the soon-to-be married couple, Speedy and Polly were one head of the table, across from Princess Vi, her father, and Al Dente. Guido was to Speedy's left, with Lucille next to him. Francine was off to Polly's right, and Good Bird and Carla were seated next to her. Around them, servers asked if the meal was to their satisfaction, to which they quickly answered "YES", and it was shaping up to be a wonderful evening. Once they'd all eaten their fill, they excuse themselves, and went their separate ways. Good Bird went for a walk around the grounds with Carla, Guido went upstairs with Lucille to the rooftop observatory, to do some stargazing, Francine went to go have a bath, and Speedy and Polly went outside into the gardens. While Good Bird was outside with Carla, she turned to him and said, "Birdie, I'm having so much fun tonight, and you're a perfect gentleman." He pulled her close, and was about to kiss her, when he suddenly heard the unmistakable voice of a Ninja Crow. He drew his sword, which he'd gotten permission to carry, on the authority of Princess Vi herself, and said, "Carla, go back inside, and try and find Guido and Lucille. I'll come get you as soon as I'm finished with these birdbrains. She took off, and Good Bird said, "Okay, you idiots! I know you're out there…come out now, and save yourselves the trouble of me hunting you down one at a time!" Five Ninja Crows jumped out, and squared off. Good Bird went airborne, and brought his foot down on the head of one of them, knocking him out. The second one got his sword knocked out of his hands, and then Good Bird punched him in the face. He tossed the third one over his shoulder, then used a nearby tree as a springboard for a flying kick, which sent the fourth Ninja Crow flying into his partner. He tied the five of them up with a garden hose, and alerted a guard, who took them away. Dusting himself off, he went back inside, and headed for the Rooftop Observatory, after finding out from another guard where Guido had gone with Lucille, which was where he'd told Carla to go, in order to keep her safe. Once he'd assured her that he was all right, he drew Guido aside, and told him of the battle he'd had with the Ninja Crows. Guido said, "Stupid Big Cheese!!! He's gonna pay BIG TIME if he tries to mess up Speedy and Polly's wedding. If they don't tear him apart, I WILL!" Good Bird said, "That makes two of us, Guido."

In the meantime, Speedy and Polly were sitting outside on one of the benches near the fountain. Polly looked up at the stars, then over at Speedy. He looked so handsome without his helmet and armor on. He wasn't overly tall, but he was well built, athletic, and an excellent swordsman. He was also brave, honest, and loyal, and would do anything for Polly, no matter what. Speedy looked over at Polly, and he was absolutely awestruck. Her blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight, and when she turned and smiled at him, his heart skipped two beats. She was absolutely lovely, even if she was a tomboy. Of course, ever since he'd saved her from the three bullies when they were both kittens, she'd made herself into a fierce warrior. She was strong, hot-tempered, and deadly with her claws, not to mention the heart-shaped explosive bombs that she used in battle. She was also a strong fighter with her blade, thanks to Speedy's training, but she also had a heart of gold underneath her tough exterior, and that side of her was known to only those that Polly trusted implicitly, namely Guido, Good Bird, Carla, Al Dente, Vi, Francine, Lucille, who also happened to be a long-time friend of Polly's, and, of course, Speedy, the one she loved with all her heart. As they were about to go in and get some ice cream, before taking a shower and heading to bed, one of Vi's people came up to them. She said, "I've been sent by the Princess to get your measurements for your wedding clothes. Let's start with you, Miss Esther." Polly said, "I'd prefer to just be called Polly, if that's alright." The female tiger replied, "Very well. What are your favorite colors, Polly?" She replied, "Red, pink, and white. Gold is fine too." The woman jotted it down, took Polly's measurements, then said, "How about a red dress, with pink lace trim, and a white veil, with a gold knit floral pattern?". Polly replied, "That sounds lovely." The woman then moved on to Speedy, took his measurements, then said, "What are your favorite colors, Mr. Cerviche?" Speedy replied, "White and blue." She looked him over, then said, "How about…a white cloak with blue trim, and I'll make you a tux similar to the one you have on now." Speedy nodded, and said, "Sounds great." The woman left, and Speedy then took Polly's hand in his, and led her inside. After they had themselves a dish of ice cream, and chatted with the others about what they'd been up to, including Good Bird filling them in on his brawl with the Ninja Crows, which he'd also informed Al Dente of, Speedy and Polly went to their separate bedrooms, showered, then went to sleep. Tomorrow would be the happiest day of their lives, or so they hoped. They had no idea, however, that The Big Cheese wasn't going to let them get married without having to stick his nose into the matter. They both knew, however, that if Cheese did try to ruin their wedding, they'd make him wish he'd stayed on Prisoners' Island.

**Next Chapter: Speedy and Polly head to the Royal Chapel for their wedding, but just as the priest asks if there are any objections, Cheese and his Ninja Crows bust in. What will happen? Find out next time in Chapter Five-Enter Big Cheese!**


	5. Enter Big Cheese!

**Wedding Bells for Speedy and Polly **

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, the day of Speedy and Polly's wedding has arrived. Everything goes perfectly, until the priest, Minister Kaito, asks if there are any objections to Speedy and Polly's marriage. At that moment, The Big Cheese busts in, and tries to ruin it all. Needless to say, Speedy, Guido, Polly, and Good Bird, aren't going to let him get away with it. Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats is property of Saban. However, Minister Kaito is a product of my imagination.**

**Chapter Five: Enter Big Cheese**

Speedy woke up bright and early, since this was the day he'd been waiting for since he had first met Polly. Today, they would finally be husband and wife, and nothing could make him happier. He went into the bathroom, showered, then got into his wedding attire. Checking himself out in the mirror on his dresser, he admired the blue and white cloak, and the expertly-woven tuxedo. It was mostly white, with blue on the lapels and shirtcuffs. He made his bed neatly, and then he went off in search of Guido and Good Bird, and found them sitting in the cafeteria. Speedy got a bowl of Frosted Flakes, some milk, and an apple, and went to join his friends. He sat down next to them, and said, "I sure hope everything goes well today. First, Polly and I get jumped by Ninja Crows while we're out shopping, then five of them attack Good Bird outside last night. If Cheese so much as dares to WALK BY the chapel, while I'm being married to Polly, I'll kick him back to Prisoners' Island myself!" Guido put a hand on his friend's shoulder, and said, "Cheer up, Speedy, will ya? This is supposed to be the best day of your AND Polly's lives, so think happy thoughts. If Cheese shows up, we'll take care of him, like we always have." Speedy smiled, and said, "Thanks, Guido. I feel a lot better now." Good Bird said, "That's the spirit, Speedy. I'm gonna do one last quick check of the area, before the ceremony starts. I'll see you guys in the Chapel." With that, Good Bird headed outside, then took to the air.

Meanwhile, Polly had just finished showering, combing her fur, and making her bed. With that done, she walked down into the cafeteria, making sure to use her stealthiness as a Samurai, to keep Speedy from seeing her, then, when she'd gotten her breakfast together, she headed outside. She went into the gardens, and found Lucille, Carla, Vi, and Francine, sitting together, and chatting. She sat down next to Lucille, and Lucille said, "Polly, you look beautiful in that dress! I can't wait to see Speedy's reaction when you walk up the aisle!" Polly blushed as red as the armor she wore while in combat, and said, "Thanks…that's nice, Lucille." Vi asked, "So, Polly…has everything been to your satisfaction, or do I need to send someone to Prisoners' Island?" Polly smiled, and said, "Princess, everything's been fantastic, thank you so much, for everything, especially letting Speedy and I have our wedding here at the palace, and the honeymoon arrangements on Paradise Island." Francine said, "Princess, have you heard about the Ninja Crows yet?" Vi immediately shouted, **"AL!!! WHEN DID THESE NINJA CROWS APPEAR, AND WHO DEALT WITH THEM?!!!"** Al Dente was there in record time, and he said, "They tried jumping Good Bird last night, right over there by that Cherry Blossom tree, but he took them out. They're already down in the prison cells." Vi said, "If Cheese comes back, put the Ninja Crows on top of him on the raft, and **SEND THEM ALL BACK TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** Once everyone finished their breakfasts, they went back inside, finished getting themselves ready, then walked to the Chapel. The guests made their way into the pews, and sat down. Minister Kaito, the eagle that served as the priest at the Imperial Palace, took his place at the head of the altar. Princess Vi, her father, and Al Dente took their seats at the sides of the altar, then, finally, in came Polly, the white veil over her face, clad in a flowing red dress with pink trim, and a gold floral pattern woven into the fabric of the dress. The sunlight that came through the stained glass windows caused the gold weaving to sparkle brilliantly, and made Polly seem even more beautiful than she already was. Vi had called ahead, and had Polly's father and mother brought in, so that her father could walk his oldest daughter down the aisle. Her father had met Speedy years ago, when he'd walked her home, after she'd cleaned up at Speedy's house, after he saved her from the bullies. Both he and Polly's mother had taken an instant liking to the gallant young cat. Now, years later, they'd both been quick to give Speedy permission to take Polly's hand in marriage, and he'd thanked them both. He promised to always be faithful to her, and to take care of her until the day death parted them. Speedy's mother and father had died years ago, so Speedy had become a Samurai in the service of the Emperor, in order to support himself. Al Dente had taken up the position as their boss, and they'd done splendidly. Speedy came up the aisle next, and stopped at Polly's side. Polly's younger sister, Sayaka, was serving as the flower girl, and Junior, the young Bulldog who cheered the Pizza Cats on when they went out on missions, was carrying the rings. Bible passages were read, and the blessings came. Princess Vi came first. She said, "Speedy Cerviche, and Polly Esther, over the years, you have both served this city with courage, honesty, and fortitude, and most of all, you have both remained loyal to each other. Speedy, Polly…I bless your marriage in the name of loyalty." Next came Al Dente. He said, "Speedy, you and Polly have never backed down, no matter what the odds were, and I know that same strength and devotion will allow your marriage to last forever. I bless your marriage in the name of devotion." Next, came Polly's father. He said, "Speedy, years ago, you rescued my daughter from serious bodily harm, and since then, you've become a true friend to her, and you've helped her become the strong, brave, and beautiful woman she is today. I, along with my wife, and my younger daughter Sayaka, bless your marriage in the name of friendship." Next was Good Bird. He said, "Speedy, it was you that helped me to change my ways, and enabled me to help in saving the city when that comet was about to hit. You also enabled me to finally find happiness with my love, Carla. Since then, we've formed a bond that will unite us in friendship forever, as will your marriage to Polly. Carla and I both bless your marriage in the name of unity." Guido came next. He said, "Speedy, from the day I first saw you and Polly together, I knew that one day, you and her would eventually end up together, and I know that you will both show the same courage towards whatever challenges await you as a couple, as you have towards all the challenges we've faced as a team. I bless your marriage in the name of courage." Lucille was next, and Guido was rubbing her shoulders and back, to keep her from firing her missiles all over the place. She said, "Speedy, Polly…I don't know of any two indiviuduals that deserve to be together any more than you do. You've both faced countless challenges, and never lost faith in yourselves, or each other. I bless your marriage in the name of faith." Finally, it was Francine's turn. She said, "Speedy, and Polly, through the years, you've both been absolutely inseperable, since the day you met, and I know that love will guide you through whatever challenges the future may bring your way. I bless your marriage in the name of love."

After all the blessings were done, another verse was read from the Bible, then Minister Kaito said, "Now, we have reached one of the most important parts of this most holy of occasions. If there is any person here who knows why Speedy Cerviche and Polly Esther should not be joined as husband and wife, let them state their objections now, or forever hold their piece." There was no answer except for total silence. Just as Minister Kaito was about to continue, however, the rear wall of the Chapel exploded in a shower of dust. When the smoke and dust cleared, a huge army of Ninja Crows could be seen, along with a massive, heavily armed robot, which was aiming it's laser cannon directly at Speedy and Polly. The two of them looked up, and a hatch popped open on the robot's chest. A familiar, detested voice shouted out, saying, **"I HAVE AN OBJECTION!!! THOSE TWO PESKY FURBALLS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR STRIPPING ME OF MY POWER!!!"** Guido stepped up, and said, **"GUESS WHAT, LIMBURGER BREATH…**_**I**_** OBJECT TO **_**YOUR**_** OBJECTION!!! NO ONE IS GOING TO RUIN MY FRIENDS' WEDDING WHILE I'M AROUND!!! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!" **

**Next Chapter: The Pizza Cats and Good Bird change out of their wedding attire, don their armor, and get set to do battle with Cheese and his Ninja Crows. Can they defeat Cheese, smash his robot, and then finish the wedding, so that Speedy and Polly can finally be together? Find out next time in Chapter Six-Defenders of Love!**


	6. Defenders of Love

**Wedding Bells for Speedy and Polly**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, The Pizza Cats and Good Bird face off against Big Cheese and his Ninja Crows, so that Speedy and Polly can have the wedding that they so rightly deserve. Will our heroes win the day? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. All characters associated with the series are property of Saban.**

**The song Go!, which will be used in the battle scene of this chapter, is property of the band Flow.**

**Chapter Six: Defenders of Love**

Speedy was absolutely enraged. The Big Cheese had just busted into the church, as he had been about to exchange rings and vows with his beloved fiancée, Polly. He was about to make Cheese wish he'd never met him, or escaped from Prisoners' Island. Vi shouted, **"CHEESE!!! I THOUGHT I EXILED YOU TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?!!!"** Cheese replied, "Well, Princess, I decided that I wanted revenge on these pesky furballs, and what better time to destroy them all, than when they're more concerned with getting married, instead of watching their backs? Now then,** NINJA CROWS!!! FAN OUT AND…HUH…WHERE'D THOSE PESKY FLEABAGS GO?"** Little did Cheese know, that they'd all headed for the dressing rooms, to change out of their wedding clothes, and into their armor. Once they'd finished, Guido said, "Looking for us, cheddar breath? In case you forgot, I'll clue you in: When my friends' day to declare their love is in danger, I'm one cat who won't be a stranger. The name's Guido Anchovy." Polly said, "No matter what you're up to this time, the power of love will stop your crime. The name's Polly Esther." Speedy said, "I may not know how to rhyme, but you've really ticked me off, so you're goin' down! I'm Speedy Cerviche!" Cheese said, "Hah…I'm not impressed!" Good Bird said, "Yeah, well guess what, Seymour, I'm not impressed with that overgrown Tinkertoy of yours either. Where'd you get it, out of a cereal box?" Cheese said, "Huh? Who said that…Bad Bird?" Good Bird replied, "I'm not Bad Bird anymore, you rotten rat! I'm Good Bird now, and I fight on the side of justice! You ARE NOT going to ruin my friends' wedding!" Cheese said, **"NINJA CROWS!!! GET THEM!!!"** The Pizza Cats and Good Bird charged outside, smashing Ninja Crows out of their way. Once they had gotten outside the city, the Cats and Good Bird started pummeling Ninja Crows all over the place. Speedy hit one over the head with the handle of one of his swords, then unleashed a spinning kick which took out six more in the same sweep. Guido hypnotized five of them with his umbrella, then got them to fight each other, by saying, "Listen guys, there's only one ticket left for the upcoming fireworks show, and if you want it, you're gonna have to fight for it." With that, the five dumb Ninja Crows started bashing each other, until the five of them rolled into a tree, upon which a hornets' nest fell on them. They all started running around screaming, as the hornets started to chase and sting them repeatedly.

_We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high…_

_Fighting Dreamers not caring for our appearance…_

_Fighting Dreamers believing in our way…_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here right now (Bang!)_

_Let it out like a straight bullet!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Let it out like a straight bullet!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_It's the middle of our spontaneous fighting path; where are you going with that _

_person's map?_

_A painted crow took the map and threw it away_

_Well, open up the eye in your heart and take a good look at the present! (Yeah!)_

_There isn't a thing to lose, so let's go!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high_

_Fighting Dreamers not caring for our appearance_

_Fighting Dreamers believing in our way_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Let it out like a straight bullet!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Creeping in the shadows without a sound, we are never lead astray_

_A big wind rose up and blew us away_

_Blown wayward, open up your future with a sharp sword! (Yeah!)_

_There isn't a place where your future isn't guaranteed, right!?_

_We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high_

_Fighting Dreamers not caring for our appearance_

_Fighting Dreamers believing in our way_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here right now (Bang!)_

_Let it out like a straight bullet!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Go on a killing spree and get the fire! _

_Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers with our friends by us_

_Fighting dreamers dragging in everyone_

_Fighting dreamers with high goals_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high…_

_Fighting Dreamers not caring for our appearance…_

_Fighting Dreamers believing in our way…_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Go my way!_

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)_

_(Let's keep your adventurous ever)_

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)_

_(Let's keep your adventurous ever)_

_Right here right now (Bang!)_

_Let it out like a straight bullet!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Go on a killing spree and get the fire! _

_Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

Polly launched twelve of her explosive heart bombs, hitting as many Ninja Crows in the posterior. They ran around screaming, until they all ran into each other, knocking themselves out. Polly said, "This is so easy, sometimes I embarrass even myself…stupid Ninja Crows…" Good Bird unleashed a miniature Thunderbird from his sword, taking out the remaining Ninja Crows. Now, all that was left was Cheese's huge robot, the X-1000. Cheese said, "Hmmpphh…you may have beaten my Ninja Crows, but victory will soon be mine anyway! Say goodnight, pretty kitty!" Speedy saw the huge machine's right arm come up, and yelled, **"POLLY, MOVE IT!!!" **She went to run towards him but Cheese fired one of the missile tubes on the right arm. The missile hit the ground near Polly, sending her flying. She smashed into a rock, and slid down, hard. Speedy yelled, **"POLLY!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"** Guido and Good Bird moved over to her, and she weakly sat up. Her armor was cracked in some spots, and she had some dirt on her face, but was otherwise unharmed. They helped her walk back over, and Speedy said, "Polly! Thank God you're okay!" She hugged him, and said, "Speedy, I'm tougher than I look, remember? It'll take more than that chump's cheap garbage-sale mech to put me down!" Cheese said, "Hah…I'm surprised that idiot girl Lucille's stupidity hasn't brought down your pizza place yet!" Guido saw that Lucille was standing off to the side, obviously cheering them on, and she was tearing up, as she'd obviously heard Cheese's insult. Guido yelled,** "HIT THE DIRT!!! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!!" **Lucille went into full-blown hysterics, and cried, "Big Cheese…you're…**YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE!!!"** She started crying in earnest, and her missiles launched. Cheese's robot was hit with a full barrage, and suffered serious damage. The outer armor shell was blown off, the jetpack was destroyed, and most of the head was gone. Speedy saw that Lucille had left the huge monstrosity open for them to finish it, so he said, "Ready, guys…Let's teach Cheese what we do to wedding crashers here in Little Tokyo!!!" He unsheathed his swords, and bright yellow energy began to arc across the blades of both weapons. Guido's sword blade was engulfed in fiery blue energy, and Polly's whole body was surrounded by pink energy, which soon collected into her flute and kodachi, when she crossed her arms in front of her, the flute in one hand, and the kodachi in the other. Good Bird's sword became ablaze with red energy, and he held it in front of him. Speedy yelled out, **"CAT'S EYE SLASH!!! HIYA!!!"** Guido called out,** "AZURE DRAGON FIRE!!!"** Polly let out the cry of, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!"** Finally, Good Bird unleashed his attack, to the cry of, **"THUNDERBIRD!!!"** The combined blasts tore straight through Cheese's robot, and it exploded, sending Cheese and Jerry Atrick flying. They landed on a tree branch, and Polly jumped up onto the same branch, and said, "Looks like you're stuck. Let me give you a hand…or better yet…**A SET OF CLAWS!!!" **Polly unsheated her lethal, armor-shredding claws, and slashed the tree branch. She used the tree trunk as a springboard for a backwards sommersault, and Speedy caught her, and set her down on her feet. Cheese and Jerry weren't so lucky…they both landed on their faces. Princess Vi's guards quickly arrested them, and Vi screamed, **"TAKE THOSE TWO TRAITORS BACK TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"** After they were led away, Speedy said, "I think we need to finish something…our wedding." With that, he looked at Polly, who smiled, and kissed him. Guido said, "Save that for AFTER you're married, okay?" In the distance, Cheese could be heard screaming, as he was set onto the raft, or rather, thrown onto it by Good Bird, **"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! THIS IS NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAIR!!! I HAD THE PERFECT PLAN FOR REVENGE, AND THOSE FURBALLS STILL WON AGAIN!!! AGGGHHHH!!!!"** Jerry said, "Please, Cheesy...try to stay in control...remember, we're on a raft, and if you blow it up, we're...uh...oh..." Cheese went off seconds later, and he and Jerry were both sent flying all the way to Prisoners' Island.

Shortly after Cheese and Jerry Atrick were given the send-off to Prisoners' Island, everyone walked back into the chapel. They had all changed back into their wedding attire, and, after they had resumed their places, Minister Kaito said, "As I asked earlier, is there anyone here who knows why Speedy and Polly should not be joined in marriage? If so, then let him or her speak now, or forever hold their piece." Silence reigned, and this time, Minister Kaito asked, "Polly Esther, do you promise to honor, love, and cherish this man, Speedy Cerviche, and forsaking all others, promise to keep him in everlasting love, until the end of both of your lives?" Polly's eyes misted with tears as she replied, "I do." Turning to Speedy, he said, "Speedy Cerviche, do you promise to honor, love, and cherish this woman, Polly Esther, and forsaking all others, promise to keep her in everleasting love, until the end of both of your lives?" Speedy said, "I do." Turning to the congregation, Minister Kaito said, "Now, the couple will exchange their vows, and their rings, thus officially uniting them as a married couple, not only in our eyes, but also in the eyes of God, and of our saviour, Jesus Christ."

Polly turned to Speedy, and said, "Speedy, ever since the day you saved me from those bullies when we were both little kittens, walked me home, and then gave me the flute that I still never go anywhere without today, I've loved you. I thought I'd lost you when that huge comet blew up over the city last year, and that I'd never get the chance to tell you how I felt. Now though, I want you to know that I will never love anyone other than you, Speedy, and you will be in my heart forever."

Speedy smiled broadly, and said, "Polly, I've loved you too, from the first day I saw you, your beauty stole my heart. You've only grown more beautiful, and become stronger, smarter, and braver, with each passing day. You've never ceased to be loyal to me, and I will always be loyal to you as well. I love you, and only you, Polly."

Minister Kaito said, "Now, only the exchanging of the rings remains." Polly took her ring from her sister, Sayaka, who had come up to her side. She said, "Speedy, with this ring, I promise to love no one other than you, and to always remain by your side, forever." Speedy took his ring from Junior, and said, "Polly, with this ring, I promise that you will be the only one I will ever love, and that nothing will break us apart." They slid the rings onto each others' fingers, then Minister Kaito said, "Speedy, Polly, please give me your hands." They did so, and he blessed their joined hands, before putting a silk cloth over them. He then said, "Let it now be known that, not only in our eyes, but also the eyes of God, and our Saviour, the Holy Son Jesus Christ, Speedy and Polly are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Speedy pulled Polly's veil aside, then kissed her long and deep. When they pulled apart for air, Minister Kaito said, "Please join us in the Royal Ballroom for the reception, before the newly-married couple departs for their week-long honeymoon vacation on Paradise Island. God bless your union, Speedy Cerviche, and Polly Esther Cerviche. Amen." The rest of the congregation replied **"AMEN!"** in unison, then they all headed for the Royal Ballroom. Speedy and Polly were now finally together, just like they'd dreamed of for so long.

**Next Chapter: Speedy and Polly have their reception in the Royal Ballroom, and Speedy sings the song 'Change The World', by V6, for Polly, and she sings 'Fields of Hope', by Rie Tanaka, for him, and then Guido offers a toast to congratulate his friends. Everyone else chimes in, and Speedy and Polly then thank everyone, before they leave for their honeymoon. Let's find out what happens next time, in Chapter Seven-Together At Last.**


	7. Together at last

**Wedding Bells for Speedy and Polly**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary****: Now that The Big Cheese has finally been defeated, and sent back to Prisoners' Island where he belongs, Speedy and Polly are now happily married, and are now enjoying their reception in the Royal Ballroom. Let's join the two happy felines, before they leave on their honeymoon trip to Paradise Island, aboard Princess Vi's personal cruise ship, the **_**Oceanic Majesty**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. All characters and locations are property of Saban. However, the**_** Oceanic Majesty**_**, Princess Vi's 980-foot long cruise ship, is a product of my imagination. The song that Speedy will be singing for Polly here, 'Change The World', is property of V6, and the song 'Fields of Hope', which Polly will sing for Speedy, is property of Rie Tanaka.**

**Chapter Seven: Together At Last**

Speedy was overwhelmed with pure joy; They had finally defeated The Big Cheese, and now, he and Polly were finally together, and would be for the rest of their lives. He watched her brilliant blue eyes sparkle in the lights of the ballroom, as they danced out on the floor. She was absolutely breathtaking, especially without her helmet. The light caused her fiery red hair to gleam brilliantly, and she smiled radiantly, as he pulled her close and hugged her. Nearby, Guido was dancing with Lucille, Good Bird was with Carla, Francine was sitting down, talking to Princess Vi and Al Dente, and the other guests were all mingling about, doing their own thing. Polly's mother, father, and sister approached them, and her father said, "Speedy, I want to be the first to say that I'm very happy for you both. You are, without a doubt, the best possible husband for my daughter, and I know that she's in good hands with you. Take good care of her." Speedy shook the older feline's hand, and said, "Don't worry, Mr. Esther, I'll love Polly until the end of time, and nothing will separate us." They shook hands again, and Speedy then repeated the process with Polly's mother and sister, and Polly hugged her family, then returned to her husband's side. Francine snapped a photo of the happy couple, then Guido said, "Hey, I got an idea…how about we ALL get in the middle of the dance floor…a group photo! Royalty to the sides of the married couple, and then arrange the rows from shortest to tallest." Francine liked the idea, as did everyone else, so they all went down onto the dance floor, and Francine set the camera for a ten second delay, then headed over to the group. She stood next to Lucille, and, six seconds later, the camera went off. Speedy checked the image out, and said, "This is great! Hey, Al…how about sending a copy of this photo, and one of Polly and I, to the Little Tokyo Star, for their wedding section." Al Dente replied, "I'll take care of that right after you and Polly leave for your honeymoon, Speedy." With that, Speedy headed back over to Polly, and said, "I'm gonna grab a glass of fruit punch, you want one, sweetheart?" Polly smiled, and said, "Sure, sounds great." Speedy went and poured himself a glass, and one for Polly, dropped some ice into each glass, then walked over to her. He handed her a glass, and she took a small sip, and smiled. Guido tapped his fingers on his own glass, and said, "Excuse me, but I'd like to make a toast to the married couple, who also happen to be my two closest friends, along with everyone else here. Speedy, Polly, I want to congratulate you both on this, the happiest day of both of your lives, and I know that, no matter what challenges lay ahead down the road of your lives, you'll face them, and overcome them, with the same courage and determination, that has allowed you both to make it to this wonderful day. Congratulations!" Next up, was Polly's father. He said, "Speedy, you displayed great courage, and kindness, all those years ago, when you saved my daughter Polly from those that wished to harm her. You were then only a kitten, but you displayed the heart and courage of a lion, and that has only grown as you and Polly have. Your friendship with her that was born that day, has grown into love, and I want to wish you all the best, along with my wife, and younger daughter. Congratulations!" Princess Vi came next, and she said, "Speedy, and Polly, you are the greatest heroes that this city has ever known, and I want you both to know that we will always be forever grateful to you, for saving this city, and all who call it home, from a fiery death. I wish you all the best. Congratulations!" Next, was Al Dente. He said, "I met you both when I became your advisor, and your superior, and, from that time, I could already see the seeds of love that you two had planted. Those seeds have fully bloomed now, into a love that I know will never die. I wish you both a long, happy life together. Congratulations!" Next was Francine. She said, "Speedy, Polly…in the years that we've worked together, I could tell that, despite the occasional bickering you'd engage in, you two really did love one another. That has been proven as clear as crystal now, and I know that you two will never lose your way, as long as you have each other. Congratulations!" Next, came Lucille, with Guido rubbing her shoulders to keep her calm…after all, they didn't want her missiles blowing apart the Royal Ballroom. She said, "Speedy, Polly…you've both been wonderful with each other over the years that I've known you, and, as a life-long friend of Polly's, I can tell that Speedy is, without a doubt, the best possible husband for her. I just know that you two will always be happy together. Congratulations!" Guido led her outside, and her missiles went off seconds later. The two walked back in, just in time for Good Bird's speech. He said, "Speedy, without you, I'd probably be dead now, along with everyone else here, especially my beloved Carla. On behalf of both of us, and the entire city of Little Tokyo, I want to wish you the best of luck, no matter what cards life may deal to you in the coming years. As long as you're together, you'll weather any storm. Congratulations!" The assembled audience applauded loudly, and Speedy said, if you'll permit me, I'd like to sing a song for my beloved wife. It's called 'Change The World', by V6.

_I want to change the world,_

_Keep on holding on your desire,_

_You will get a shining love,_

_That you can reach alone_

_If you go on to get your goal,_

_It's wonderland._

_I felt so worried when I spent all the time_

_thinking of the future of us_

_'Cause I know, there's nothing_

_That I really want to know._

_And then I met you, so I could feel,_

_What you should know:_

_I've finally found your love,_

_And now I'm really feeling all right,_

_'Cause the nightmare has gone,_

_This is the way to love you._

_I want to change the world,_

_Walk again never miss the way,_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you,_

_And we can fly away,_

_If you can stay with me forever,_

_Change my mind,_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true,_

_I'm gonna fly with you again,_

_So you can spread your wings,_

_And you will fly with me away,_

_It's wonderland. _

_We gotta swim against the tide and the flow_

_Till the day when we'll get your goal_

_You will see that your desire_

_Will be granted again_

_This is the feeling you'll understand_

_The troubled life..._

_It won't be too bad to face_

_And any problem you will see_

_Will not to be too hard_

_If I can walk beside you_

_I want to change the world_

_Walk again, fight against the wind_

_Don't be afraid to be true_

_'Cause now you have to bring_

_The power of your smile on your face_

_Change my mind_

_Keep on holding on your desire_

_You will get a shining love_

_That you can reach alone_

_If you go on to get your goal_

_It's wonderland._

_I want to change the world,_

_Walk again never miss the way,_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you,_

_And we can fly away,_

_If you can stay with me forever,_

_Change my mind,_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true,_

_I'm gonna fly with you again,_

_So you can spread your wings,_

_And you will fly with me away,_

_It's wonderland._

Once Speedy finished, the whole room began cheering, and Polly had tears in her eyes. She said, "Speedy…that was lovely!" He said, "Not as lovely as you are, Polly." She kissed him, then said, "Now, I'd like to perform a song that I've chosen. It's called 'Fields of Hope', by Rie Tanaka. Polly took the stage, and began singing.

'_Beneath a veil so cold,_

_You deeply sleep, all alone…_

_The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,_

_a little light shined…_

_I watched as you dreamed…_

_You laughed like a child…_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_That is the promise of our future…_

_That one day, on a green morning,_

_One day, we will make it there…_

_Because in this wintered sky…_

_We still believe…_

_Fields of Hope_

_On the day we were born, we were embraced…_

_And now we search for those gentle hands again…_

_The melody of prayer; one vanishes,_

_And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation…_

_One day, to that green morning,_

_We'll cross through all these nights…_

_Because that is the place each one of us searches for…_

_Now, within my own heart,_

_I want to keep you warm…_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_In the name of peace…_

_Fields of Hope_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_The fields of promise…_

_Fields of Hope_

_Fields of Hope.'_

Polly bowed, and the crowd began to cheer, just as they had for Speedy. She walked back over to him, and they quickly went up on stage together. Speedy said, "I want to thank all of you for this wonderful wedding, and this lovely reception. Princess Vi, Emperor Fred, and Al Dente, thank you for allowing Polly and I to have our wedding here at the palace. Guido, I want to thank you for being my best friend for as long as I can remember. Lucille, I want to thank you for helping us out in whatever way you could. Francine, I want to thank you for giving us a job, and for your friendship over the years. Good Bird, I want to especially thank you for helping me get rid of that comet, since, without you, I wouldn't be here with my lovely wife Polly now. In short, I want to thank you all, for everything you've done for us." The audience cheered, and Polly then took the microphone. She said, "As Speedy said, you've all done so much for both of us, and I think he said it quite well. I'd like to start by thanking Speedy, as I did years ago, for saving me, and for being the best friend I've ever had. From the day you saved me, Speedy, we've been inseperable, and I want you to know that nothing will ever change that. I also want to thank my parents and sister for coming, and for allowing Speedy and I to be together. Ever since the day Speedy saved me when we were both kittens, and then gave me this flute the next day, I knew in my heart that he was the one I wanted to be with, forever. Lucille, your friendship has meant a lot to me as well, along with yours, Francine. Lastly, I want to again thank Princess Vi and her family, and Al Dente, for allowing Speedy and I to share this joyous occasion with all of you. Thank you all, for everything!" The crowd cheered again, then Princess Vi took the stage. She said, "Now, I believe you two have a ship to catch, and a honeymoon to go on, am I right?" Speedy said, "Princess?" Vi led them outside, to the dock, where a MASSIVE, absolutely beautiful 980-foot long ship was moored. In red and gold letters, the name _Oceanic Majesty_ was painted on the front of the ship, and the rest of the ship's hull was painted in blue and gold. Speedy's eyes went wide, and so did Polly's, and everyone else's. Vi said, "My personal cruise ship. It'll be your transportation to and from Paradise Island. Anything you two want, it's yours, and I'll take care of paying the bill when you get back home. Now, have fun, and I'll see you two in a week. Bon Voyage!" Speedy and Polly saw that their luggage was being loaded on board, so they headed onto the ship as well. They reached the fantail of the ship's stern (rear section of a ship), and shouted down, **"BON VOYAGE, LITTLE TOKYO!!!"** As the ship pulled out of the dock, and headed out to sea, a sharp pair of eyes, or a good set of binoculars, could see two very happy felines, one in white, the other in red, kissing each other happily, as they began their honeymoon.

**Next Chapter: The final Chapter-Speedy and Polly arrive on Paradise Island, and check in at their hotel. Join us next time to see what kind of fun awaits the two happy felines, in Chapter Eight-Honeymoon on Paradise Island.**


	8. Honeymoon on Paradise Island

**Wedding Bells for Speedy and Polly**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that they are finally married, Speedy and Polly arrive at their honeymoon destination, Princess Vi's personal vacation spot, Paradise Island. She's arranged a one-week, all-expenses paid stay for them at the Royal Diamond Suites, the finest hotel on the island. Let's join Speedy and Polly, and see what fun the two newlyweds will have.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats, or any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats is property of Saban. The song that Speedy will sing for Polly at the end of this chapter, "I'll Trust You Forever", is property of Ushima Hitofumi, and the song Polly will sing, 'White Reflection', is property of Two-Mix.**

**Chapter Eight: Honeymoon on Paradise Island **

****

When the _Oceanic Majesty_ docked at Paradise Island, Speedy woke Polly up gently. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and said, "Speedy, what's going on?" He smiled, and replied, "We're docking at Paradise Island, sweetheart. I thought I'd come in and let you know." She smiled, then said, "Great. Let me just take a shower, then I'll join you." He waited for her, and she came out five minutes later, wearing a lovely red and pink sundress. He said, "Polly…you look so beautiful!" She blushed, and said, "Speedy…you're quite handsome in that T-shirt and shorts. I could really get used to this." They made their way down to collect their luggage, and Speedy was about to hail a taxi, when a limousine from the hotel pulled up. On the door, Speedy saw, in blue and gold lettering, "Royal Diamond Suites". The driver rolled down the window, and said, "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Cerviche?" Speedy replied, "That's us. I'm Speedy Cerviche, and this is my newly-married wife, Polly Esther Cerviche." The driver nodded, then popped the trunk. He put Speedy and Polly's luggage into the car, and the two of them climbed in. The driver said, "I was ordered by Princess Vi to be your personal transport during your stay on the island. Anywhere you want to go, if it's too far to walk, just call down to the hotel's front desk, and I'll have the car ready and waiting." Speedy said, "Thanks…and remind me to thank Princess Vi again when we get home." Polly chuckled, and hugged Speedy. After a twenty-minute ride, they pulled up outside the hotel, and their driver put their luggage onto a cart, which a bellhop promptly wheeled away. Speedy looked at the hotel, and was absolutely dumbstruck. The whole building was made of polished white marble, with blue and gold highlights. Inside was no different. The front lobby had a lovely multi-tiered fountain, with rainbow-colored lights giving it an absolutely lovely aura. Polly and Speedy both took photos of the hotel, in and out, since they wanted to make a photo scrapbook for their friends back home. Polly was particularly interested in the fountain; if it looked this lovely in the daytime, she couldn't wait to see it at night. Speedy came up to her, and said, "Polly, you gotta see the garden out back…they've got an even bigger fountain, and it's got the same lights as the smaller one in here!" Polly followed him outside, and gasped…The fountain was easily twenty feet tall, and Polly could see that there were rainbow-colored lights all over it, recessed into the fountain itself. There were benches around the fountain, and there were also insect-repelling candles burning, to make sure no mosquitoes would bother anyone out here. Polly said, "Speedy…this is so lovely! Tonight, I'd like to eat dinner out here with you, is that all right?" Speedy said, "I was just going to ask you the same, Polly. First, let's go see our room, then we'll go walk on the beach, and do some sightseeing." Polly agreed, and so the two newlyweds went upstairs, after Speedy checked in. They arrived at the top floor, Speedy slid the keycard into the slot on their door, and he and Polly both gasped when they saw the room. It was easily twice the size of their Pizza Parlor's interior, and the bed was MASSIVE. It had a soft, plush mattress, plenty of pillows, and the rest of the room was just as luxurious. It had a full panoramic view window, with a balcony, allowing for a perfect view of the lovely island, along with the surrounding ocean, it also had a closet that was easily big enough to contain their clothes, and then some. The bathroom featured a tub that was more than large enough for the two of them, and had a built-in Jacuzzi. There was even a fully stocked refrigerated snack and drink cabinet, which Princess Vi had ordered filled with both of their personal favorites, in terms of snack foods, and beverages. Speedy said, "Well, my sweet angel, are you ready to head out?" Polly said, "Sure." They walked out, hand-in-hand, and spent the next few hours walking along the beach. They stayed for a little bit, then spent about two hours exploring the island's various shops. Speedy bought some souvenirs and postcards for everyone, as did Polly. Finally, as the sun began to set, Speedy and Polly headed back to the hotel, put their purchases up in their room, and Polly then flipped through the catalog, looking for a restaurant that had something she and Speedy could have delivered. After a brief search, she found one, The Paradise Steakhouse. After showing it to Speedy, he quickly agreed, and he then dialed the number. The voice on the other end said, "Hello…Paradise Steakhouse, how may I help you?" Speedy said, "Yes, this is Speedy Cerviche, calling from the Royal Diamond Suites. I'd like to place a delivery order for myself, and for my new wife, Polly Esther Cerviche." The man that Speedy was talking to said, "Ah…the great hero himself. We've heard about you from Princess Vi, and whatever you order, is on the house. What'll it be?" Speedy asked Polly what she wanted, and then replied back, "Send over two orders of Chateau Briande, noodles with gravy, and two Coke Classics. I'll have mine done medium rare, and Polly wants hers done medium." The man replied, "Sure thing. We'll have it over there in about…fifty minutes." Speedy hung up the phone, then he and Polly flipped on the TV in their room. After forty-five minutes, they went downstairs, and soon, their dinner arrived. Speedy signed the receipt, then he and Polly took their dinners out back, and sat down at the table that had, from the looks of it, been put up just recently. Polly looked at the fountain, and said, "Speedy…it's so beautiful in the moonlight, isn't it?" He smiled, and replied, "It certainly is, Polly, but I know one thing that's even more beautiful." She blushed, and said, "What would that be, Speedy?" He replied, "You, Polly. You are the most beautiful cat on earth, and I love you more than anything." She said, "Oh, Speedy…I love you too!" He kissed her, then they both went back to eating their dinners. Once they'd finished, they headed out to the beach, for a moonlight stroll, before heading back into the hotel. They had a dish of ice cream, then headed for their room. Speedy paused outside, and scooped Polly into his arms. She gasped, as he walked in, carrying her bridal-style. He set her down gently on the bed, and put up the **DO NOT DISTURB** sign. Speedy then pulled out one of his CD's, and said, "Polly, I'd like to sing this song for you. It's called "I'll Trust You Forever", by Ushima Hitofumi. Polly smiled, and said, "By all means, Speedy." He started it up, and began singing to her.

'Ain't nothing gonna stop me now, I'm gonna make it 

_I'm running hard and straight ahead_

_Can't even take the time to mop_

_The sweat that's streamin' like the rain off my head_

_Didn't know what I was living for, I couldn't take it_

_I stood there with nothing I could believe_

_My life was just a mystery_

_I hid my heart and soul way up in my sleeve_

_Now that we're both together_

_Trading lines to help each other understand_

_Now I'm awfully glad we got mad at each other at all_

_Down and out when you don't know what to do_

_That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me_

_No way we'll ever be parted again_

_We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you_

_No matter what the changes the future may bring,_

_It's you I'll remember always…_

_I'll trust you forever!_

_And as I run into the wind, I feel myself reviving_

_Blowing the sweat off of me now_

_Until I am awakening into a day to make a dream come true_

_It could be anybody_

_Everyone has got a jewel shining inside_

_But if they're covered in fears let the tears_

_Wash those troubles away_

_Fight on strong until the sun goes down_

_Raise your fist and wave it in the air like a flag_

_Wounds all over from your head to your toes_

_So it goes, but you have learned to laugh through it all_

_We lie upon our backs and feel the Earth down below_

_And squint at the stars above us._

_Down and out when you don't know what to do_

_That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me_

_No way we'll ever be parted again_

_We'll be friends…you'll see my eyes are following you_

_Don't give up! You're gonna make it today_

_Move ahead, forever forward and never look back_

_You're not alone or by yourself anymore_

_You've got someone you can count on everyday._

_No matter what changes the future may bring…_

_It's you I'll remember always…_

_I'll trust you forever!_

_You'll carry us on!' _

Polly had tears in her eyes when Speedy finished, and she said, "Speedy…you're so wonderful!" She sifted through her own CD's, until she found the song she was looking for. She said, "Speedy, I'm going to do one for you now. It's called 'White Reflection, by Two-Mix.'

Polly cued it up, and her sweet, lovely voice began melting Speedy's heart, as she let the music fill the room.

_I feel your love reflection_

_In your eyes as they gaze back into mine_

_Writing a distant, neverending story!_

_As if throwing off the sadness and pain,_

_I flap my wings,_

_and in my heart, _

_I spread wide the wings of courage that you've given to me. _

_Ah... I want to feel the beat of this irreplacable love…_

_so much, it's heart-wrenching and maddening…_

_I feel your love reflection_

_passionately uniting our dreams into one,_

_in our youth, we seek each other out,_

_without being afraid of our own faults!_

_I feel your love reflection_

_In your eyes as they gaze back into mine_

_Writing a distant, neverending story!_

_We quietly express our overflowing emotions_

_with our bare skin,_

_as if to embrace the strength to be gentle..._

_Ah... Aa, I want to hold my head up high,_

_And lithely go beyond this violent era!_

_I feel your love reflection…_

_The truth that we share_

_As long as we exchange kisses,_

_we don't need anything else anymore!!_

_I feel your love reflection_

_We'll stand firm and fight,_

_believing in the passion we'll never give up. _

_It's our neverending story!_

_I feel your love reflection_

_passionately uniting our dreams into one,_

_in our youth, we seek each other out,_

_without being afraid of our own faults!!_

_I feel your love reflection_

_In your eyes as they gaze back into mine…_

_Writing a distant, neverending story!_

When Polly finished, and turned off the stereo, Speedy said, "Polly…your voice is every bit as beautiful as you are. I swear, you truly are an angel." Polly said, "And you…you're my brave knight in shining white armor." Speedy pulled her close and kissed her long and deep. When they pulled apart, they walked over to their bed, and sank down onto the soft mattress. After an hour of being held very close by one another, they headed into the shower, changed the bedsheets, then climbed into bed. Speedy and Polly happily fell asleep in one another's warm, loving embrace, knowing that their love was truly destined to last forever.

**The End.**


End file.
